Untitled Smut
by Mirai Kurosaki
Summary: The title captures it all. Seb/Ciel smut! Woof.


Author's Note: Posted on Aarinfantasy forum originally. Written for Black Coffee! Smut so be warned. Some spoilers for Kuroshitsuji 2 but nothing much.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

**-Untitled Smut-**

"Young Master."

Ciel sunk his cheek deeper against the back of his fingers. "Ah," he said quietly in acknowledgment, allowing his servant to continue speaking.

Behind him, he didn't hear the ghostly steps of Sebastian's feet but knew the demon would gently set a tray down on the large desk. Ciel rolled his index finger over the ring on his thumb and counted. When he got to four, the familiar clink sounded.

"Today I have brought you Japanese green tea embedded with brown rice," the butler was saying. Though his voice was sensually quiet, Ciel could still hear it over the paddling rain against the arched windows.

Ciel didn't bother to respond and instead, kept his apathetic gaze on the raindrops, his finger still rolling over the heavy ring. His mind drifted over what memories he did have, particularly those of the recent days at the costume ball.

"Alois Trancy," he murmured in a breath of an exhale. Absentmindedly and through a grim expression, Ciel rubbed his ear.

Sebastian tilted the teapot and poured its contents into the engraved cup. His eyes slid over to his Master's profile and studied the subtle pout Ciel would never admit to letting visit his face. Without straying from his Young Master, Sebastian filled the tea cup to the perfect amount.

Rather than offer the tea to Ciel, the demon slipped around the desk and stood beside the much too large seat that cradled that small but fine rump. For a time too quick for Ciel to notice, Sebastian rolled his eyes over the peek of thigh above the pale knees that today's outfit permitted him. It was a rare delight granted to him only when Ciel would sit and lean back.

Ciel finally recognized his presence. "Sebastian," the boy said in a harsher tone that demanded the butler to explain his close presence.

"Young Master," Sebastian began, being sure to articulate each syllable with the sensuality that only a demonic entity like him could muster—it worked, Ciel's shoulders tensed—, "Your tea is ready."

The boy actually took a moment to survey the tall figure up and down. "Just leave it," he said, but with less authority. His voice stayed harsh.

Sebastian barely tilted his head and softened his lips into an enigmatic smile. He decided to speak again. "Young Master, it's quite normal to blush in that situation."

If Ciel wasn't the resigned boy he was, Sebastian was sure those soft cheeks would have turned hot and pink. But his comment didn't go without notice as Ciel scoffed and forced their eyes to break gaze.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ciel returned, a bit deeper in tone. And while he may have not known what Sebastian had spoke about in earlier times—like on the train—this time, Ciel knew what the demon referred to.

Having tested the waters, Sebastian added, "You're at that age now, Young Master." He added a broader smile for emphasis.

Ciel clenched his jaw, flashes of his first encounter with Alois flooding out of his ears. It wasn't that he was personally attracted to the blonde. It had arrived as a warm surprise for Ciel, the instinctive reaction that would not be ebbed so easily. However, he would muster all his energy to deny Sebastian's statement.

"I-"

Ciel's head was tilted up too fast for his liking and he swam in a dizzy trance in those blood-stained eyes. The familiar flush was reaching up to his ears. "Sebastian," he started in warning but tensed further when his butler pressed closer.

"Young Master, you've been thinking much of these things haven't you?" the demon cooed, resting his lips just an inch from Ciel's ear.

It was the curse of having a demon for a contract. They were too keen and sneaky for their own good, Ciel had once thought. He had never asked if demons were telepathic or ridiculously aware of human body language but Sebastian had struck a nerve.

On a few occasions Ciel had awoken from the arousal of an erotic Sebastian-drenched, dream. Now he suspiciously wondered if his butler had indulged in watching him writhe—if he did—during such dreams.

When Ciel couldn't find a quick enough retort to counter the demonic words, he smirked and, instead, said, "Dog."

"Woof."

The first touch between their lips didn't' spark anything inside Ciel. He stiffened a bit more at the sudden warmth from what he always thought would be cold lips. Sebastian's spread fully over his own, molding over his smaller petal-like ones as if he would suck them down his throat. The hand that had held Ciel's chin relaxed and curled around the curve of his cheek.

Despite the rain, Ciel heard his heartbeat thumping against his eardrum. He had to wonder if Sebastian could hear it but just as he did, a quiet gasp escaped Ciel. He had forgotten to breathe. Being the predator he was, Sebastian took advantage and dipped his tongue into the boy's mouth.

The movement of another's tongue in his own mouth made Ciel moan softly. He felt Sebastian's tongue curling over his own and flick along the tip of his own. Overwhelmed that he would choke, Ciel tilted his head back but the demon held firm and used the leverage to push his tongue deeper. Now, with his heartbeat, Ciel could hear the muffled sound of the rain and their tongues bumping and sliding along each other's.

It was deliciously satisfying.

Sebastian made a quiet sound, as if he had smirked, and Ciel made it a point to ask if demons were telepathic. For now, the boy took back his control by threading his fingers roughly through the crow-black strands and yanked, hard.

The butler tugged back obediently, licking his own lips in delight when he pulled away. He didn't figure it necessary to hide the atypical sparkle of hunger from Ciel in such a moment. When that beautiful eye glared at him, Sebastian kneeled before the chair and repeated, "Woof."

The position allowed his hands to perfectly rest on the bare knees above the boots he had decided to place Ciel in. He was glad he opted for this outfit instead of the other or he wouldn't have such easier access to his Master.

The boy narrowed his eye further when he felt the gloved fingers on his skin. However, even as the thumbs rubbed circles at the start of his inner thighs, he didn't verbally reject it. He watched those fingers push up his short barely and then he felt the dancing shudder that crawled over his spine. It was strangely familiar to the first few times when Sebastian would speak to him from behind.

Sebastian's lips spread further until they pressed against the soft skin he always handled on a daily basis. His fingers carefully moved up where he knew Ciel's shaft would be twitching but never reached further than the boy's clothed thighs. His tongue slipped out as his hands stroked and rubbed, the tongue dipping against one inner thigh.

"Sebastian," Ciel finally hissed, his leg recoiling up in reaction.

The leg was grabbed in a fine grip and Sebastian licked the pattern of Ciel's cursed eye onto the skin. He never strayed his eyes from his Master's. The boy tensed and his fingers threaded deeper into his black hair.

When Sebastian's hand finally pressed over his hardening shaft, Ciel let out a cry that surprised himself. He froze and Sebastian stopped, chuckling though as he was ogled at with a new expression.

"Young Master," the demon purred gently, suddenly scooping the boy into his arms. "It's crude for even a dog to lick his Master in the office when it can be done in the comfort of the bed."

In his own state of shock, Ciel used one arm to grasp around Sebastian's neck as they moved. His mind cursed at his lack of initiative to order the butler to cease. The boy bit his lip at the protesting voice in his head and lowered his head. He didn't worry that they would be seen as he was more than sure Sebastian would avoid any encounters tonight.

He must have tangled himself too deeply in his own thoughts because Ciel felt his back pressed against the comfort of his bed. Sebastian's hands stayed on his sides, kneading out what butterflies that clogged there. The boy lifted his eye to watch his servant's face where a gentle smile contrasted the demonic flicker in Sebastian's eyes.

"Young Master," Sebastian began speaking again, casually tugging on his Master's clothe in a request.

Ciel forced his equally dark smirk on his face—he wasn't sure if it did any good since his face must have been as bright as a candle—and raised his chin. "Pleading like the dog you are?"

Sebastian returned the smirk, but faintly, lowering his head obediently to lap at the first skin of Ciel's chest after popping off a button. His tongue lapped a circle around it, trailing down to the next peep of soft flesh as one hand slipped off the light coat.

The tongue dipped to his naval and Ciel had to cling to the sheets beneath him. A flood of memories hit him and his breath lost itself in a croaked gasp. Sebastian stopped but only to nuzzle the skin with his face before he dared to lick it again. It proved enough. Ciel exhaled and relaxed his body, staring up at a curtain.

Without moving his Master much, Sebastian skillfully tugged off the top garments form Ciel's body. He smiled more at the young skin heated by his own doing, the nubs begging for attention. But, he didn't dwell much on it and instead, only offered each one a soft kiss. It earned him a restrained sound from his Master, fueling the wicked lust he typically kept dormant—it wouldn't suit a butler, after all.

He considered admiring Ciel's body with doting compliments but figured another time—and there would be another time—could be spent on that. He stopped his touches, knowing it would make Ciel grow impatient. It took the exact amount of time the butler calculated for Ciel to huff and finally look back at him.

With his attention captured, Sebastian slowly wrapped his lips around his right glove, just above the finger and slipped it off, repeating the same action with the other. Ciel flushed more as he saw the dark-nailed hands and the contract burning on the back of Sebastian's hand.

That same hand reached out and cautiously undid Ciel's patch to reveal the matching mark on the cursed eye. "Much better," Sebastian said lowly, licking gently beneath the eye. At the same time, his hand discarded the patch and removed his own jacket. While he didn't unbutton his own shirt, Sebastian did pop open the top.

Ciel snatched the tie before the demon did, however and yanked it off. "Too slow," he retorted, but even he felt the nervous bump in his speech. He cleared his throat.

Sebastian only smiled back at first. Then, he lowered his hands to tickle along Ciel's exposed thigh. "If that's the case," he purred, following the comment with a yank.

Ciel cried out softly and felt his body practically bounce. He glanced down in shock, finding his entire lower half exposed. "Sebastian!" he scolded.

The butler leaned down and caught his Master's lips in a hot kiss, pushing his tongue to lap obediently at the smaller tongue inside. Ciel let the scolding go and gripped onto the strong shoulders above him, tensing again when he felt Sebastian's hips and something hard jabbing into his naval.

"It's normal," Sebastian reminded with a sickly sweet chuckle against the lower lip, nibbling on it like a fine chocolate piece.

Their hips nudged again and Ciel hesitantly returned the motion, rocking back in as subtle a motion as he could, anxious he would appear too much like a willing lay. Sebastian remained strangely gentle, bare fingertips starting hot jolts through Ciel's nerves. He reminded Sebastian of his authority by yanking lightly on the dark strands again.

Sebastian grunted softly—more for show than anything else—and chuckled. "Young Master is not made of glass."

"Everyone breaks sometime," Ciel said with a scalding tongue. "I've already broken."

A glimmer went through Sebastian's eyes and Ciel thought he saw them soften. But before he thought more on it, Sebastian's hard grip was on his wrist and the butler licked his palm thoroughly. His free hand lowered to Ciel's shaft and finally, his fingers wrapped around the small length, tugging on it.

Ciel dipped his head back and hissed, knowing it was the best way to muffle his outcry. "S-Sebastian," he breathed, amazed when that tongue twirled almost lovingly around his tip and sucked out a few drops of something that Ciel didn't know was there.

Fingertips pressed against his rear, spreading them now and then or massaging. They tickled along the skin, sometimes acting ghostly, while other times pressing almost hard with intent to bruise. It was when the fingertips pressed around the puckered ring of his hole did Ciel instinctively shut his knees together.

Sebastian glanced up, finding Ciel's eyes shut tight to ward off the memories. "A moment, Young Master," he murmured and leaned back, with the intention to find an oil.

"No."

Ciel grabbed painfully onto Sebastian's wrist, tugging his servant back, eyes open and narrowed. "Dog," he snapped, but it came out more as a feral gasp. "Finish what you start here."

The demon had to resist a terrible grin—this was the essence of the soul he so eagerly awaited to devour. "Yes, my Lord."

Falling back onto the sheets, Ciel forced his legs to open though his face must have gotten even hotter, if possible. Sebastian lowered over his smaller body but when Ciel thought he would kiss him again, two fingers pushed against his lips lightly.

"Suck then, Young Master."

Ciel raises an eyebrow and offered Sebastian a suspicious look. However, despite initial thought, the boy opened his mouth and beckoned the fingers over with a flick of his tongue. Obeying, they slid in comfortably. Ciel's tongue worked around them, licking the tips, curling around their long lengths so deliciously that Sebastian, for only a moment, thought about what else that small mouth could suck on.

Their eyes stayed on each other's even as Sebastian tugged back his fingers carefully, leaving them coated with saliva that stretched from his fingertips to Ciel's lips. The string broke and Ciel panted softly, watching the fingers vanish behind his legs. They returned shortly, the pads of the tips pushing against the entrance. His face turned away and he grunted when they would tease and nudge the opening.

With a demonic turn of his lips, Sebastian shoved in his middle finger first, keeping the movement consistent and steady, until he reached his knuckle. He could hear Ciel's gasp reverberate in his ears as loud as the boy's heartbeat.

It had been expectedly uncomfortable but less so than when Sebastian began pumping his finger in and out. His muscles weren't stretching as much but Ciel felt nothing shot of weird as he felt the digit slip out and sink back into the tightness. It was oddly erotic though and Ciel shuddered, trying to pull out the images from his few dreams where Sebastian was loomed over him like a wolf as he was now.

Ciel bit his lip and drowned out a cry when the second digit wiggled in. "Ah!" he shouted, head tilting back and lower back spasm as he finally felt the pain of his muscles stretching.

Above him, Sebastian purred out a comment but Ciel was suffocated by the feeling growing in his lower half, the pumping of his heart in his ears, the rain growing stronger, and the sound of his wet skin smacking against Sebastian's drenched fingers.

He arched his back again and bit his tongue harder. Sebastian's fingers were spreading apart, like scissors, forcing Ciel's body to adjust to the size that would soon be tucked into him. "Young Master," Ciel thought he heard Sebastian saying.

The demon leaned close and kissed each shut eyelid. "Relax here," he requested, pressing his free hand against Ciel's naval. He rubbed the area tenderly.

"I-I," Ciel began, panting and opening his eyes slowly, "ordered you to finish…wh-ah!"

Sebastian didn't hide the inane smile when he found that bundle of nerves inside of Ciel. He obediently retreated his fingers though, allowing his Master to writhe in the afterglow of having his prostrate teased. He moved swiftly, undoing the front of his fine pants but he didn't remove them completely.

His smile becoming enigmatic again, Sebastian pried Ceil's legs apart further, taking a quick moment to relish in the sight of the spread cheeks. He dared a move and crouched further to offer the hole a long, wet lick to it.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried out hoarsely, digging his fingers in embarrassment into his servant's hair when the tongue probed into his body.

Sebastian pumped his tongue twice before quickly removing himself from the area, licking his lips at the taste. Ciel glared up at him, flustered like a ruffled bird, but the demon took no offense. He wanted to see those lips relaxed and spilling his name so, he pushed back Ciel's pale thighs and wedged himself between his knees.

"S-Sebastian," Ciel said, this time quieter and almost gently.

"Young Master." It was all the warning Sebastian would provide before his own heavy shaft pressed into the tight ring, forcing his body to only move an inch inside. Then came Ciel's yelp of pain.

The boy clutched onto his butler again, breathing hard and heavy, eyes shut tightly as he tried to recollect himself. Sebastian moved again, pushing another inch but stopped soon after when Ciel arched into his chest and tossed his head back and forth.

"Breathe, Young Master."

Ciel whimpered finally and dropped one arm over his eyes, using his other hand to guide Sebastian. When the invasion grew too much, he'd squeeze the demon's shoulder tightly until he was sated enough to permit him further entrance.

Sheathed, Sebastian let out the breath he held. He kissed Ciel's ear and squeezes one of the trembling hips. His hips dipped back and then sunk in completely again, starting the first sequence of thrusts.

A moan ripped from Ciel's throat and his head swayed under his arm. He felt exposed and stretched, but Sebastian aimed his length in an odd angle that gave Ciel a terribly sweet chill that tickled even the tips of his toes. "There," he gasped when Sebastian struck the sensitive area again.

Sebastian chuckled again and pumped himself in and out, delectably, again, and again, and again. He sensed the tip of his shaft weeping and pressing against that spot, leaving a thread of his seed piling deeper and deeper into Ciel's body.

He frowned at Ciel though. Even as his body pounded harder into the body, forcing Ciel's body bend like a bow, the boy would keep his eyes covered. Reaching out, Sebastian pulled the arm away.

Ciel began to protest but his servant spoke before him. "I want to see your eyes."

Their gaze met and Ciel lost his words. Only cries and gasps left him, his marked eye brightening the longer Sebastian stared into him. He had to wince though as he felt his own member rubbing furiously against Sebastian's soft shirt.

"I…"

Understanding, Sebastian obeyed the silent command and wrapped his fingers around the length, pumping it. It was more than enough for Ciel; his writhing and bouncing body shook the bed, its creaking filling his already deafening ears. He arched more and tensed, but this time in a wave of bliss. His cry drowned out all other sounds as he released against his own stomach and Sebastian's shirt.

The spasm was not necessary but squeezed Sebastian's length, hugging it in a desperate grip. Feeling Ciel's pare calves rubbing up and down his sides, the boy's nails in his shoulder, the cacophony of pleasure—it pushed Sebastian and he finally growled possessively. His hips jerked hard against Ciel's rear and he, too, stiffened, squirting deeply into Ciel's body until the tight heat was stuffed with nothing but Sebastian's seed.

Ciel melted into his sheet and Sebastian's face grew passive; the hint of his demonic existence tucked away behind his sensual gaze. He pulled out, letting himself again a moment to enjoy the scene of his own liquid oozing out of Ciel.

Silent, Sebastian slipped out of bed, doing his pants back up before he doted on his Master. He turned the boy comfortably onto his side and draped the lightest sheet over his naked body. When he made to pick up the discarded eye patch, a small hand snatched his wrist again.

Ciel opened his eyes. "Dog," he whispered, exhaustion coating his words. "Sebastian…"

The demon smiled in response. He sat down at the edge of the bed and rested a bare hand over Ciel's head. When Ciel shut his eyes, he took it as permission to stroke the lighter locks. Tomorrow Ciel would want to talk more or perhaps not at all. It didn't bother Sebastian either way.

He raised his head and glanced out the window. Just as Ciel drifted off to sleep, the rain stopped.

**-X-**

Thanks for reading!

Mirai Kurosaki


End file.
